The present invention relates to hand-free operator for cellular phones housed in a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a hand-free operator which can automatically transmit an infrared signal analogous to a control signal of a vehicle audio stereo system to turn the stereo system off or mute when income signals are received by a cellular phone mounted to a vehicle. It thus can prevent the audio stereo system in operation from interfering with the reception of message of the cellular phone.
In consideration of driving safety, various kinds of hand-free operators for cellular phones have been widely adopted as an indispensable facility on vehicles. The present inventor has developed a prior art hand-free operator which can automatically turn a vehicle audio stereo system off or mute when a cellular phone receives income signals, and resume the normal functions of the vehicle audio stereo system at the end of a cellular phone""s operation. Such a design was a breakthrough in this field and benefited a lot of people in practical use. However, such a kind of hand-free operator must be generally handled by professional technicians because of its complicated wiring arrangement. It is not easy for general people to get such a hand-free operator installed in a DIY manner.
The inventor noticed the installation problem which hinders the wide application of such a hand-free operator to general cellular phones. He was devoted to come up with a hand-free operator equipped with an infrared operated remote control means so as to permit a vehicle audio stereo system to be remotely controlled of its on and off operation, volume level and functional modes, such as a CD player or a tape player and etc. Therefore, the present invention adopts an infrared emitter in a hand-free operator which can control a vehicle audio stereo system to stop or become mute when a cellular phone is receiving income signals, permitting a person to use the cellular phone without interference.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-free operator for cellular phones mounted to vehicles, which can particularly control the audio stereo system of a vehicle by way of an infrared signal to turn off or mute when income signals are received by a cellular phone mounted to a vehicle. Thereby, the operation of a cellular phone will not be interfered by loud noise of a vehicle""s audio stereo system in operation, making the operational safety and facility of a vehicle effectively increased.